


Destcember 2019

by lemonsona



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Ramen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsona/pseuds/lemonsona
Summary: A collection of (short) prompt fills for Destcember 2019. Will be an assorted mix of OCs and NPCs, some shippy and some gen. Going to try to do all of them! Enjoy :D
Relationships: Petra Venj/Original Character(s), Petra Venj/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direct correlation between a life changing revelation about yourself and changing your hairstyle.

Vee grips the sink, looking at herself in the cracked mirror. Corvid floats over her shoulder, and she avoids letting her gaze linger on him. 

There’s just so much she doesn’t know about herself. She wonders if she liked her appearance, before. If she felt comfortable in her own skin, if she thought she was pretty. Objectively, she guesses she looks okay. But there’s a strange disconnect between the her of  _ now _ and the woman in the mirror in front of her. She looks like a total stranger. She feels like a total stranger, even to herself. 

Ever since her rebirth, she’s felt completely disoriented. Like her edges are blurring in and out of focus. She needs to take her (new) life my two hands and grab it tight, because at the end of the day she wants to live. She wants this to be hers. 

She blinks, and goes to look for a pair of scissors. 

Hours later, she runs a careful hand over the side of her head that’s newly shaved and smiles, making eye contact with Corvid in the mirror. It took a little bit of searching to find a razor, but it was worth it. 

“I think it looks good like this, don’t you?” she says, gathering up the remainder in a loose bun. Corvid blinks slowly at her. She’s beginning to realize that’s a sign of approval, from him. She holds out a hand, and he goes to it willingly. 

A strange sense of gratitude wells up in the hollow in her chest, thankfulness to this strange little robot that gave her a second chance. 


	2. Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiny!

Vee knows she shouldn’t do it. She really, really knows she shouldn’t. She should save her glimmer, not buying a stupid bond that’s just going to sit in her vault and gather dust. She should buy something useful, instead, like resources. Or donate it to someone who needs it more than her. She doesn’t even need the warlock bond. It’s not that high powered and won’t give her any special advantages. 

She buys the bond anyways. 

She likes the look of it, the glint of the metal and the fray of the fabric. She likes the feel of it in her hands, the careful weight of it. She likes the way it smells, like iron and ozone. 

Vee straps it onto her arm. Corvid comes out to watch her with his one unblinking eye. She’s gotten good at judging his moods, anyways. It’s strange- she thought there would be some disapproval. He just seems curious, and a little pleased. He likes it too. 

Fondness rises in her and she gives him a little pat. He bobs under the weight of her hand. 


	3. A Long Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uldren and his shadow.

Uldren is cold now, always cold. It feels like the core of him has been sucked right out, the warmth of him replaced with a frozen sphere of ice. It saps him, saps at his energy. Sometimes he’s hit with a burst of manic energy, springing into frantic action, but most days even dressing is a chore. He waits for his plans to be put in motion and he sleeps. He broods. 

And he listens to Mara. 

She whispers things in his ear. Things about how she always loved him, always trusted him. She says she should’ve told him before, shouldn’t have kept to herself so much. She should’ve let him help her, should’ve cherished him, because hasn’t he always done so much for her? Isn’t he going to do so much for her? Isn’t he a perfect baby brother? Isn’t he willing to do anything for his sister? Isn’t he? 

In one of his more lucid moments he grows abruptly terrified. Something is wrong. This is all too good to be true. He used to be smarter than this, used to know better. 

And then the fog closes over his head and he’s content once more. Why would he be scared? This is Mara! She would never do anything to hurt him. She loves him. She’s his sister. 

Isn’t she? 


	4. Dark Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris mourns.

Eris stands over the altar in the Abyss. She runs a finger over each artifact, each memento Vee had diligently found for her. She takes a deep breath and releases it. She doesn’t know what she expects to happen. Catharsis? A sudden expelling of grief? There’s nothing. She’s known long enough that that’s not how trauma works. It’s going to take her a long time to truly heal from her loss, and she’s probably never going to get over it. It’s been years, and the grief is still seeped into her very bones, into her very marrow. But she closes a hand over Wei Ning and Eriana’s letter and allows herself to do something she hasn’t done in a very long time- cry. 

When she gave up her eyes, she gave up this part of herself. She didn’t cry when she lost her fireteam. Didn’t cry when she was trapped in the Hive tunnels with nothing but thrall for company. Didn’t even cry when Vee’s comms cut out and she had thought for several terrifying moments that the other was dead. But now she allows herself to think about her friends, and what they lost. What she lost. And her eyes bleed shadows, spilling down her cheeks. A singular salty tear manages to squeeze its way out of her ruined tear ducts. 

This isn’t quite healing, but maybe it’s close enough. 


	5. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen date! (Petra/Female Guardian OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning for Destiny 2: Forsaken

Vee watches Petra intently as she takes her first sip of ramen. Petra expertly feeds the noodles into her mouth, then dips the spoon into the broth and takes a sip. She licks her lips. 

“Well?” Vee asks, about to explode. 

Petra graces her with a smile. “It’s good.” 

Vee grins wildly, as if Petra had been complimenting her and not the food. “I knew you would like it. Ramen is so good, I don’t get how anyone doesn’t like it!” she enthuses around her own mouth of noodles. She skewers her soft-boiled egg on one chopstick and puts the whole thing in her mouth. Petra watches in somewhat horrified fascination as she swallows it in one gulp. 

“Is that how you’re supposed to eat it?” 

Vee shrugs. “I dunno. That’s just how I eat it.” She smiles, egg yolk shining yellow at the corner of her mouth. Petra is hopelessly endeared. “You can probably take more than one bite.” 

Petra valiantly tries to pick her egg up in her chopsticks. After a solid minute of watching Petra struggle (and fail) to grasp it, Vee starts giggling hysterically. Petra stops trying for a minute and levels a glare at the other Awoken that just makes her start laughing harder. When her laugh shows no sign of abating, Petra pouts. 

“Don’t just laugh!” she says. “Help me!” She blinks her eyes twice at Vee, opening them wide for maximum effect.Vee abruptly stops laughing and leans over, scooping the egg up in the spoon. 

“Here, this way is much easier,” she explains. She holds the spoon out to Petra, who without thinking leans forward and takes a bite of the egg off the spoon. She chews and swallows. The egg is good, and she goes in for another bite. Vee is still holding the spoon aloft, mouth hanging slightly open. Petra can feel the tips of her ears tinting red, and she quickly takes the spoon from Vee, their fingers brushing. She swallows and puts the spoon back in the bowl. 

“It’s good,” she says. She’s not sure if she’s talking about the ramen or something else. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought it might be a little… gauche,” Vee confesses. “I mean, everyone knows that... Cayde really loved ramen.” It’s a little hard for her to get out. She has to clear her throat a few times. “But, like, I really like ramen. And I want to share it with you. And he…. Wouldn’t want us to change because of him. He would hate that.” 

Petra is silent for a moment. “Sometimes I really regret that I didn’t humor him enough while he was alive,” Petra says, scraping her spoon against the side of her bowl. “But, like you said. I know he would hate that.” 

Vee smiles at her. She doesn’t even have to fake a smile back. 

“Anyways, hurry up!” Vee says brightly, unsticking them from the muck of sadness. “I want to show you around the Tower on my day off. I want to show you my ship- Oh, and we can say hi to Holliday, you’ll like her. She’s hilarious. And Suraya! Her bird can be a little freaky at first but she’s so nice, and so smart. Oh, and the Drifter! He’s a little shady, but we’re buds so it’s all good. I trust him, even though, ha, I probably shouldn’t.” She continues to ramble on, listing all the places and people she wants Petra to see. 

Petra holds her breath and entangles her fingers with Vee’s hand, resting on the table. Vee doesn’t even blink, alternating between eating ramen, talking, and gesticulating wildly. Sometimes all three at once. She really is talented, Petra thinks. 

She can feel a sappy smile growing on her face and thinks if Mara could see her now, she would be so disappointed in her. But Mara and all her baggage feels so far away right now, as Petra sits here in the bright sunshine, bathed in the Traveler’s light, eating ramen with Vee. She can’t help but begin to compile a list in her head of places she wants to show Vee, places in the Dreaming City and in the Reef that she thinks would impress. 

She can’t wait for their next day off. 


End file.
